Comunity of Love
by ChochoVanillia
Summary: Hanya tentang bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan berusaha untuk berpindah hati. "kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"- / "siapa yang tahu, hanya biarkan kita mencobanya, Luhan."- / (Hunhan, Chanbaek, EXO Member)


**Comunity of Love**

 **Main Cast:**

\- Xi Luhan

\- Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- EXO Member (Ot12)

\- Choi Minho

\- Lee In Ha (OC)

 **Rated:** T

 **Oneshoot**

-

Kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah riang menuju taman kota, ke tempat dimana ia dan sang kekasih akan mengadakan _anniversary_ hubungan mereka yang ke-dua tahun. Senandung tak henti terdengar, sebab iringan nyanyian terus saja menemani langkahnya sedari tadi. Senyum lebar juga tak pernah luntur menghiasi wajah _angelic_ -nya. Sesekali langkahnya berhenti untuk meneliti kembali penampilannya di kaca pertokoan. Masih sempurna. Dan setelah itu ia kembali melangkah riang ke tempat tujuan.

"In Ha pasti akan senang,"Ia bergumam saat sudah sampai di taman kota, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi saja ia akan bertemu dengan sang kekasih, mengejutkannya dengan apa yang sudah ia persiapkan dan--boom! Mereka akan berpelukan dan membuat orang lain iri dengan kemesraan mereka.

Namun, apa yang ia harapkan ternyata hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata. Ia terpaku di tempat ketika menyaksikan sendiri sang kekasih yang saat ini memunggunginya, tengah asyik bercumbu dengan seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak Ia kenal.

Sebuah kalung yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat mendadak terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja. Kejutan yang tadinya sudah ia rancang dengan apik, satu persatu berdatangan sesuai dengan rencana.

Orang yang sudah ia sewa untuk membawakan boneka teddy bear berukuran besar datang dari arah barat, langsung mengambil posisi disampingnya.

Sementara itu, dirinya masih shock dengan yang terjadi, sampai-sampai masih tidak bergeming saat semua orang suruhannya datang dan mengambil posisinya masing-masing.

Puluhan balon dengan tulisan ' _happy anniversary my baby girl_ ' lengkap dengan hiasan _love_ , menutupi sepenuhnya dirinya dari pandangan sang kekasih, posisi yang sebelumnya ia atur untuk menjadi awal sebuah kejutan. Namun ternyata balon-balon tersebut malah berguna untuk menutupi raut kesedihan yang memenuhi wajahnya kini.

Sebuket bunga mawar merah--bunga kesukaan sang kekasih, entah kenapa menjadi terlihat layu saat ia menoleh untuk memperhatikan buket bunga tersebut.

Lima anak-anak yang memegangi banyak permen kapas-- bagian yang paling ia sukai karena permen kapas adalah kesukaan In Ha, mendadak menjadi terlihat hambar, kesan manis dan pewarna merahnya hilang, pudar seperti perasaanya yang langsung meluap-luap. Entah itu karena amarah atau mungkin karena kecewa, yang jelas perasaan hampa sekarang ini lebih mendominasi.

Dan yang terakhir, bagian utamanya; adalah kemunculan badut yang memakai kostum ala Olaf, tokoh kartun Frozen menari-nari di tengah kesedihan yang melandanya. Badut itu--sialnya lagi adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Park Chanyeol, menari memutarinya tanpa tahu kalau dirinya saat ini tengah mati-matian menahan air matanya yang terus mendesak keluar.

Pertunjukan badut Olaf telah berhenti, dan bergegas mengambil posisi dibelakangnya. Begitupun petugas pemegang balon-balon yang menutupi dirinya sedari tadi, memilih menyingkir dan mengambil posisi disamping pemegang buket mawar.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, badut Olaf tanpa tahu keadaan malah merentangkan spanduk besar yang bertuliskan ' _Baby girl, marry with me, Please_.' Yang langsung mengundang banyak orang beranjak mengerumuninya, seperti kumpulan semut yang menjadikan gula fokusnya berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Sang kekasih yang asyik bercumbu perlahan melepas tautan dan beralih menengok ke belakang, ke sumber keributan yang sudah berani mengganggu acara intimnya bersama pria selingkuhannya.

Lalu tercengang untuk beberapa saat, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, terlebih sang kekasih yang berdiri dengan mata yang memerah di tengah-tengah sumber kerumunan.

Perlahan sekali, ia melepas pelukan dan langsung berjalan mendekat pada kekasihnya yang juga langsung melangkah mundur kebelakang.

"Luhan _Oppa_ ,"gadis itu mencicit sendu. Mengetahui Luhan yang langsung menghindarinya, membuat In Ha seketika itu juga hendak menangis.

"Kau keterlaluan, In Ha."Luhan mendesis tajam, sambil terus melangkah mundur hingga menabrak Olaf si badut, Chanyeol.

Karena merasa ada yang tidak beres, Chanyeol melepas kepala boneka badutnya dan langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Luhan yang hampir limbung di hadapannya, dan In Ha yang menangis dengan pandangan terluka menatap Luhan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Yak! _Oppa_ dengarkan penjelasanku dulu,"In Ha merengek dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak gemas.

Luhan menggeleng dan terus mundur hingga hampir jatuh jika saja Chanyeol tidak lebih cepat menangkap dan memeganginya agar bisa tetap berdiri tegak.

"Hari ini aku bahkan berencana hendak melamarmu,"Luhan menjeda ucapannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kencang saking emosinya, untung saja dalam hal pengendalian diri ia tergolong cukup baik, jika tidak--entahlah. "Sudahlah, apalagi yang kuharapkan? Pergilah, In Ha. Aku melepasmu."diiringi senyum pahit Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkan taman kota dan segala-galanya disana. Termasuk cinta dan hatinya.

Luhan berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan In Ha dan Chanyeol yang terus berusaha mengejarnya dengan masih memakai pakaian badut Olaf. Tak jarang Luhan menabrak pejalan kaki yang sejalur dengan trotoar yang dipijaknya. Lalu, Chanyeol yang berada di belakang akan meminta maaf.

"Yak, Rusa sialan, BERHENTI BERLARI BODOH!!" Chanyeol akhirnya meledak karena Luhan yang terus saja berlari dan mengabaikannya.

"Aishh, aku akan kerepotan jika mengurusi Rusa sialan itu sendirian."sambil terus berlari Chanyeol berusaha menggapai ponsel di saku celana jeansnya yang masih terbalut celana kostum badut. Setelah berhasil, Chanyeol langsung saja menghubungi bala bantuan untuk menenangkan Xi Sialan Luhan yang tengah dilanda patah hati.

" _Yeoboseo_ , Baek. Kau dimana? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengejar si rusa bodoh,"langsung saja saat panggilan tersambung, Chanyeol berbicara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Bicara dengan pelan, Yeol. Rusa bodoh, maksudmu adalah Luhan?"

"Tidak bisa, Baek. Dan, ya. Luhan mungkin saat ini merasa frustasi karena rencana lamarannya dengan In Ha gagal. Sekarang ini ia sedang berlari sambil menangis dan aku berusaha mengejarnya dengan masih menggunakan pakaian Olaf. Aish, setelah ini akan ku bunuh bocah rusa sialan itu!!"Chanyeol menggerutu sebal.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Jelaskan padaku permasalahannya, Chanyeola.."

"Tidak sekarang, Baek. Cepatlah datang, bantu aku menenangkan bocah sialan itu. Temui aku di Sungai Han, oke."

" _Arasseo_. Aku menuju kesana sekarang."

"Hati-hati, Baek. Aku tidak ingin setelah masalah Luhan selesai, gantian kau lagi yang mendapat masalah."

"Hm, Akan kuingat."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sebelum mematikan sambungan. Bala bantuan sudah didapat, sekarang tinggal memastikan tujuan pelarian Luhan lagi saja, semoga akan berakhir seperti dugaannya. Sungai Han.

-

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangannya dengan telaten mengelus punggung sahabatnya yang bergetar karena tangis, dengan teratur. Sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Luhan yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Diam dan berkali-kali menghela nafas bosan, tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu menenangkan Luhan, itu yang sedari tadi dilakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang geram pun segera menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mendaratkan pukulan di belakang kepala Chanyeol. Sementara sebelah tangannya masih pada kegiatan awal, mengelus punggung Luhan lembut.

Chanyeol melotot pada Baekhyun yang balas melototinya sebagai isyarat agar Chanyeol ikut serta menenangkan Luhan. "Jangan diam saja,"Baekhyun berujar tanpa suara. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah menatapnya mengerti dan akhirnya dengan berat hati ikut mengelus punggung bergetar Luhan.

"Sudahlah, Rusa jelek! Jangan terus menangis. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena sebelum waktunya salah, Tuhan sudah lebih dulu menunjukkan padamu kalau In Ha sebetulnya bukanlah perempuan yang baik untukmu."Chanyeol bersuara dengan malas. Wajahnya ia topangkan pada tangan yang menumpu di pahanya, dengan pandangan yang menatap kejernihan Sungai Han di depan sana.

Luhan masih terisak, hatinya benar-benar terasa sesak. Ditambah dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi seakan membuat hatinya semakin terasa dihimpit dua buah batu besar. Sangat sakit, melebihi sakit luka yang mengeluarkan darah sekalipun.

"A-aku mencintainya,"Luhan mencoba berbicara disela tangisnya. "Ta-tapi kenapa dia malah tega mengkhianatiku, hiks.."

Baekhyun menatap sendu Luhan yang kini menutupi wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Chanyeol pun demikian, kali ini mencoba ikut serta merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Luhan.

"Baek, Yeol, apa salahku? Hiks..K-kenapa Tuhan terlalu jahat padaku?"

"Tuhan tidak jahat, Lu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Tuhan seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi."Baekhyun berkata lembut.

"In Ha memang bukan ditakdirkan untukmu, Lu."Chanyeol menambahkan.

Luhan mendongkak untuk menatap langit biru diatas sana. Kenapa langit seolah sedang berpesta? Terlalu cerah untuk menjadi teman kesedihan dirinya. Seharusnya awan saat ini berkabut, kelam. Sama seperti suasana hatinya.

"Berhenti untuk menyangkut pautkan ini semua dengan takdir,"Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol. Wajahnya mengeras, tanda ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, Luhan. Mau sekeras apapun kau mengelak, pada akhirnya takdir yang akan bertindak mengambil alih semuanya."balas Chanyeol tajam.

"Tidak, tidak kubilang! In Ha adalah milikku. Selamanya akan begitu!"Luhan mendesis marah.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau sudah melepasnya, Lu. Bersikaplah sewajarnya kau siap untuk melepasnya. Kau berhak bahagia, dengan atau tanpa In Ha sekalipun."kali ini Chanyeol berucap lembut. Tidak ada lagi makna menyudutkan dari ucapannya. Melainkan hanya ada ketulusan yang benar-benar mengharapkan Luhan bisa menemukan yang terbaik, selain In Ha.

Kali ini Luhan tak lagi membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Semua itu benar, segala yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kebenaran. Ia memang harus melepas In Ha.

Ya, melepas.

-

Luhan dengan malas beranjak bangun untuk membuka pintu _flat_ sederhana yang ia sewa beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar tidak sabaran itu sungguh mengganggu waktu yang ia habiskan untuk melamun. Tolong ingatkan Luhan agar mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada kepala siapa saja yang akan muncul di depan pintu _flat_ -nya nanti.

"Yak, Rusa jel--AW!!"belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan aksi protesnya karena si pemilik flat sangat lama membukakan pintu untuknya, sebuah pukulan lebih dulu mendarat di kepalanya. Menjadikan Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan, sekaligus menghentikan aksi unjuk rasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu _flat_ -ku, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengusap kepalanya, kemudian menyengir sambil mengangkat plastik bawaannya. Disusul Baekhyun yang baru datang dengan beberapa plastik lainnya.

"Butuh soju, mungkin?"cengiran Chanyeol makin melebar.

"Dengan menu makan malam, ramen ekstra pedas kimchi?"Baekhyun ikut mengangkat kantung plastik yang Ia bawa, seraya tersenyum lebar.

Luhan turut serta melebarkan senyum di wajahnya yang tadinya murung."Tentu saja! Ayo, berpesta sampai tidak sadarkan diri."balas Luhan terlalu bersemangat. Pintu flat yang tadinya hanya ia buka sedikit, ia lebarkan sebagai akses masuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah masuk lebih dulu, sementara Chanyeol berhenti dan mendekat pada Luhan untuk berbisik."Kau saja yang sampai tidak sadarkan diri, Lu. Kemungkinan besar aku dan Baekhyun akan bergulat panas jika sudah mabuk. Jadi akan sangat baik jika nantinya kau tidak sadarkan diri."

Luhan langsung mendelik pada Chanyeol yang kini berjalan menyusul Baekhyun sambil tertawa puas.

Bajingan sekali, gerutunya dalam hati.

Setelah mengumpat Luhan segera menutup pintu flat-nya, beranjak menyusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta soju kecil-kecilan di ruang tamu.

"Lu,"suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan yang kembali tercipta saat Ia menonton tayangan TV.

Luhan menoleh, dan langsung memberikan senyum tipis--pertanda ia baik-baik saja, saat sahabat mungilnya itu menatapnya cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Kehadiran kalian berdua membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan. "Syukurlah."gumamnya pelan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menonton tayangan drama Korea di TV.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun langsung mengambil duduk disamping Luhan. "Aku dan Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah komunitas, Lu."Baekhyun bersuara setelah jeda hening cukup lama.

Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Komunitas?"ulangnya tak mengerti.

"Ya, sebuah komunitas yang mana di dalamnya terdapat orang-orang yang dengan mudah menerima hubunganku dan Chanyeol."tutur Baekhyun.

Luhan menyerengit bingung sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabat mungilnya itu. "Ah, semacam komunitas _Gay_?"

"Hmm, semacam itu. Kau ingin masuk kesana?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun langsung membuat Luhan yang sedang meminum soju, tersedak. "Apa maksudmu, Baek? Aku _straight_ , kalau kau lupa."

"Coba saja, Lu. Siapa tahu kau menemukan jodohmu di komunitas itu."bujuk Baekhyun lagi.

"Dengan seorang pria? Yang benar saja?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang salah, Lu. Selama mereka saling mencintai."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Sibuk membenarkan perkataan sahabat mungilnya itu.

Selama mereka saling mencintai,

Benar juga, kenapa Luhan harus berpikiran jelek terhadap sebuah hubungan antar sesama jenis, jika diantara dua pria itu bisa terjalin sebuah hubungan yang berlandaskan cinta?

Seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, contohnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras sebelum mengangguk perlahan. Apa salahnya mencoba, bukan?

"Baiklah, Baek. Masukkan aku dalam komunitas itu."

-

Luhan tak henti menghela nafas gugup sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke pertemuan dalam rangka perkenalan antar sesama anggota baru, yang dilaksanakan hari ini. Sejak kemarin ia resmi menjadi anggota _Community Of Love_. Sebuah komunitas atau perkumpulan bagi sesama _Gay_. Di komunitas ini mereka bagi pasangan sesama jenis-- baik yang sudah mempunyai pasangan atau pun tidak, berkumpul dalam satu ruang lingkup kebersamaan untuk mencari kebebasan dalam artian bebas berinteraksi tanpa ada perasaan terintimidasi karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyukai sesama jenis. Sebenarnya mereka tidaklah salah, itu merupakan hak kebebasan mereka untuk memilih jalan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidaklah juga benar, karena sudah menyalahi apa yang sudah seharusnya mereka jalani. Tapi karena suatu alasan, mereka memilih merubah haluan. Tidak seharusnya mereka dihina apalagi sampai diasingkan, itu adalah hak serta kebebasan yang mereka pilih, meskipun nilainya salah di mata masyarakat kebanyakan. Tapi jika itu semua berlandaskan cinta, siapa yang bisa menolak apalagi menentangnya? Karena hati, perasaan dan pilihan terhadap siapa yang akan kita cintai adalah sebuah anugerah, yang mana tidak bisa ditentukan kapan dan dimana akan berlabuhnya. Jadi, apapun itu pilihan seseorang akan lebih baik jika kita menghargainya, itu juga berlaku untuk sebaliknya. Hubungan timbal balik itu akan bersifat menguntungkan jika kita berhasil menyikapi itu semua dengan baik.

"Lu, apa yang kau pikirkan?"Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Chanyeol menyetir mobil.

"Tidak ada, Baek."balas Luhan pendek.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong padaku, Lu."

Luhan menghembuskan keras-keras nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat sebelum menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Aku hanya merasa sulit, ah--tidak, bukan begitu maksudku."terdapat jeda untuk sesaat sebelum Luhan melanjutkan. "Kau tau? Aku hanya merasa tidak yakin."ujarnya hati-hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. "Awalnya aku juga seperti itu, Lu. Tapi saat sudah beberapa kali aku bergabung dengan mereka, perasaan itu berubah. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bahkan lebih mengerti caranya menghargai orang lain, Lu. Percaya padaku."

Luhan memaksakan senyumnya, agar terlihat kalau dirinya sudah mampu menerima itu semua. Tapi nyatanya? Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan hatinya, tetap saja hal-hal yang ia takutkan itu terus menggerayangi, seakan menempel sebagai bahan pertimbangan untuknya membatalkan keputusan itu.

"Tenang saja, Lu. _Rileks_ , oke."kali ini Chanyeol menambahkan sambil melirik ke belakang sekilas.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu memilih diam dengan pandangan yang terlempar keluar jendela mobil. Dipikirnya, jika menghirup udara segar dan melihat-lihat pemandangan yang bergerak cepat dari sudut pandangnya akan membantu menyegarkan pikiran.

-

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Luhan yang berdiri kikuk dengan pandangan yang menunduk, memilih memperhatikan lantai marmer putih yang ia pijak daripada mengedar pandangan untuk mengetahui siapa saja orang-orang yang menjadi anggota komunitas yang dimasukinya.

"Whoa, dia siapa, Baekhyun-ah? Anggota baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Iya, Kris- _ge_. Dia temanku."katanya yang langsung membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada anggota yang baru saja bergabung.

"Manis, cantik."ujar seorang lelaki dengan lesung pipi yang terlihat sangat dalam saat ia memamerkan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja, Yixing-ah. Temanku ini sangat manis, dan juga cantik untuk seukuran lelaki."Baekhyun terkikik pelan.

"Lu, perkenalkan dirimu."seru Chanyeol yang kini memilih duduk bergabung bersama anggota yang lain.

Setelah merapalkan berulang tujuannya datang kesini, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, bersiap untuk memperkenalkan diri. Pandangannya mengedar untuk beberapa saat, sebelum melebarkan senyumnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu gugup. " _Annyeonghaseo,_ Xi Luhan _imnida_."

Baekhyun merangkul Luhan. "Nah Luhan, Sekarang giliranmu untuk mengetahui nama-nama mereka."Baekhyun menunjuk namja yang duduk paling ujung di sofa panjang. "Dia adalah, Kim Junmyeon, kau bisa memanggilnya Suho. Di sebelahnya lagi adalah Zhang Yixing, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Lay."

Luhan mengangguk paham, lalu balas tersenyum saat Suho melambai kecil dan Lay yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Lalu yang duduk di sofa tunggal itu adalah Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilnya Kris."

"Hai, Luhan."

"Hai, Kris."Luhan balas menyapa.

"Yang duduk di seberang Suho itu; adalah Kim Jongdae, atau Chen. Dan di samping Chen itu adalah Kim Minseok, kau bisa memanggilnya Xiumin."

"Hai, Lulu."Xiumin menyapa dengan aksen pengucapannya yang lucu, tak ayal membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh karenanya.

Baekhyun melanjutkan lagi sesi perkenalan anggota lainnya. "Yang bermata panda itu bernama Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggilnya Tao. Biarpun wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan dan menyebalkan sekaligus, tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah anggota paling penakut."

Tao mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak penakut, Baebek. Dan lagi wajahku tidak menyeramkan, melainkan imut."sangkal Tao yang langsung membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Semua orang pasti akan berpendapat sama denganku, Tao-ya."

Tao memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat hampir semua teman-temannya menganggukkan kepala, pertanda setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Dan, lelaki yang duduk disamping Tao adalah Kyungsoo. Dia tidak melotot sebenarnya, namun karena matanya yang terlalu besar maka dari itu pandangannya seakan-akan tengah melotot. Jadi jangan salah paham nanti jika kau berbincang dengannya, Lu."Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo yang berwajah datar sebagai balasan atas sindiran tersirat Baekhyun.

"Hai, Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah yang paling hitam dan berhidung pesek, duduk disamping Kyungsoo itu adalah Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilnya Kai."

"Yak, Baek hyung! Ini bukan hitam, melaink--"Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan aksi protesnya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Ya, ya.. Kai. Eksotis bukan?"

Luhan ikut tertawa saat yang lain mentertawakan Kai yang kini menggerutu kesal.

"Yang terakhir adal--eh, dimana Sehun?"

"Dia sedang berada di kamarnya, Baek."Suho menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengedar kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Aish, namja itu.."Baekhyun meringis untuk sesaat. Kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengambil duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya anggota kami ada banyak, Lu. Tetapi tidak tinggal disini. Komunitas kami menyediakan tempat bagi siapa saja yang memilih tinggal disini. Jadi, jika kau ingin tinggal disini juga, silakan saja. Kau bisa sekamar dengan Sehun, karena hanya dia yang tidak memiliki _roommate_."

Luhan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Suho. Tinggal disini? Entahlah.. "Akan ku pikirkan."kata Luhan pada akhirnya.

-

"Kau ingin kemana, eoh?"Luhan berjengkit kaget saat mendapati sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Luhan saat ini sedang berkutat dengan tali sepatunya, berniat keluar untuk mencari udara segar untuk sebentar. Ketika menoleh Luhan langsung saja melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku ingin keluar sebentar, Kris-ssi."

"Tidak usah formal, Luhan. Mau kemana? Bukankah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih di dalam?"Kris mengambil duduk disamping Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin ke supermarket sebentar, Kris. Dan berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar."

Kris mengangguk paham. "Perlu kutemani?"tanyanya yang langsung dibalas Luhan dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan.. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar."balas Luhan seraya menyelesaikan simpul terakhir tali sepatunya dengan ikatan kecang.

"Baiklah, meskipun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."gumam Kris seraya meluruskan kaki-kakinya.

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar gumaman Kris tadi. Ia bangkit dan menepuk celana _jeans_ yang ia pakai untuk sesaat sebelum menghadap Kris sambil tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu, Kris."pamitnya dan langsung melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya mendapat anggukan dari yang lebih tinggi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan tak henti bersenandung kecil. Sesekali bersiul, menciptakan bunyi yang terdengar kontras dengan nyanyiannya. Pandangannya menelisik, menyusuri apa saja yang dapat dijangkau oleh penglihatan matanya. Hingga berhenti pada sebuah objek yang begitu terlihat menarik. Di ujung sana, di bangku taman, tengah duduk seorang lelaki dengan posisi yang membelakanginya. Punggung kokoh itu terlihat tegap, tambah menarik dengan warna rambut yang terlihat begitu mencolok saat diterpa sinar, cokelat mengkilap. Di telinga lelaki itu, terpasang _earphone_ \-- yang dapat Luhan tebak kalau lelaki tersebut sedang mendengarkan musik. Sesekali kepala lelaki itu bergoyang, pertanda ia menikmati alunan musik yang ia dengarkan. Luhan begitu tertarik hingga tanpa sadar kaki-kakinya beranjak mendekat, mengendap karena tidak ingin lelaki itu sadar akan keberadaannya. Luhan berjalan pelan dengan kepala yang merunduk memperhatikan langkahnya, hingga sampai tidak menyadari punggung yang sudah menariknya untuk mendekat itu tersadar akan keberadaanya, dan langsung berbalik dengan pandangan yang menatapnya aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya orang itu dingin. Wajahnya datar, benar-benar datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan harus rela jantungnya hampir saja jatuh karena mendengar suara lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, efek dari keterkejutan yang masih dirasanya, ia lalu memegangi dadanya untuk sekedar memastikan kalau jantungnya tidak benar-benar jatuh dan masih berada ditempat.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa dirinya bahkan terlihat seperti maling yang tertangkap basah saat ini?

"Ah, tidak. Aku sedang ingin kesana--ya, kesana.."dengan gugup Luhan menjawab. Ia menunjuk gerobak es krim di seberang sana yang menjadi alasannya untuk berdalih, ia lalu terkekeh karena merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki itu masih saja memandangi Luhan aneh, sebelum beralih menatap penjual es krim yang ada di seberang jalan. Ia mendengus, kemudian mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada Luhan. "Kenapa harus lewat sini? Seharusnya kau melewati jalur disana, kau harus berjalan cukup jauh jika melewati jalur disini. Dan lagi, untuk apa kau berjalan mengendap seperti itu?"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia bahkan mengusap-usap tengkuknya sendiri pertanda kalau dirinya bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku sengaja melewati jalur ini karena aku ingin, dan lagi siapa bilang aku berjalan mengendap-endap, eoh?"balas Luhan _sewot_ , mengelak.

Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. Ponsel miliknya ia goyang-goyangkan di udara. "Ponselku tidak berbohong saat memantulkan bayanganmu."

Luhan terhenyak, ia tertawa salah tingkah sambil berlalu pergi. Kalah, ia kalah adu mulut dengan lelaki itu. Dari pada harus mendapatkan malu lebih dari ini, lebih baik ia pergi. Meskipun sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin membalas perkataan lelaki itu, tapi ia urungkan. Sebab, ia sendiri juga bingung apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas perkataan lelaki itu.

Setelah punggung Luhan menjauh, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk menghadap depan. Ia tadahkan wajahnya ke atas untuk sekedar menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut. Langit di atas sana sangat cerah, namun tidak dengan suasana hatinya yang mendung. Sangat berbanding terbalik. Meskipun begitu, ia berada disini untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka? Jauh semenjak lelaki mungil tadi mengusik ketengan yang berusaha ia cari-- namun tidak sama sekali ia dapatkan, malah dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa ia tahu kenapa, ketenangan itu mendadak mendatanginya sesaat keberadaan lelaki mungil itu di dekatnya. Dirinya bukannya tergganggu malah secara tidak langsung menikmati perdebatan singkatnya dengan lelaki mungil itu. Suasana hatinya berubah hanya dalam seperkian detik. Dan itu sangat jelas sekali karena adanya pengaruh dari lelaki tadi.

"Lucu sekali,"gumamnya dengan mata yang perlahan terpejam.

Disisi lain, Luhan segera memutar langkah untuk menjauhi taman. Ia memutuskan mengakhiri rencana jalan-jalannya dan segera menuju ke Supermarket sebelum akhirnya pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus saja menggumam kesal, masih tidak terima kalah berargumen dengan lelaki tadi. Sesekali kakinya menghentak, pertanda kalau ia sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya. Jika saja tadi ia menemukan alasan lain untuk berdalih, mungkin dirinya tidak sekesal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada ia harus mendapat malu yang lebih dari ini--karena pasti ujung-ujungnya dirinya kalah, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mundur. Hei, untung saja pikirannya mengambil tindakan benar, jika saja pikirannya tidak lebih cepat mengambil alih, maka ia sendiri yakin kalau dirinya bisa berbuat lebih memalukan lagi.

Luhan langsung saja mengambil keranjang untuk menampung belanjaanya saat sudah memasuki Supermarket. Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Luhan mengambil satu persatu snack kesukaannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang dengan kasar. Ia masih menggerutu kesal, membuat pandangan orang-orang di sekitar memandang aneh kearahnya. Sesekali Luhan berhenti melangkah, untuk sekedar menggumam makian lebih lanjut. Kemudian jika sudah selesai, ia akan beranjak melangkah lagi. Luhan bahkan tidak memperdulikan lagi keranjang belanjaanya yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan yang diambilnya asal. Hingga gerutuannya terhenti saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengintrupsinya.

"Rupanya dari tadi itu kau terus memakiku, ya?"

Secepat yang ia bisa, Luhan berbalik dan mendapati wajah yang sama dengan orang yang membuatnya kesal, berdiri di hadapannya--lengkap dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau mengikutiku?!"tanpa sadar Luhan berteriak.

"Hei, apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Aku tidak mengikutimu, dan lagi apa untungnya untukku melakukan tindakan itu?"

Luhan mendengus sebal. Ia palingkan wajahnya untuk sesaat, sebelum menatap lagi lelaki itu dengan sejenis pandangan ingin mengenyahkan. "Siapa tau saja kau masih tidak puas, dan masih ingin membuatku malu lagi."balas Luhan ketus.

Lelaki itu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hei, kau sendiri yang berbuat memalukan seperti tadi, kenapa harus aku yang kau salahkan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyuruhmu untuk bertindak memalukan, bukan?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. "Jadi benar perbuatanku tadi memalukan? Ah, tidak, tidak.. Kau tidak memalukan, Luhan."Luhan bergumam demikian, tidak sadar kalau lelaki itu mendengarnya.

"Kau memalukan, jangan menghindari kenyataan itu. Biar bagaimanapun kau mengelak, kenyataan itu tidak akan bisa berubah dengan sendirinya."

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya, juga mencibir.

Lelaki itu mengedik bahunya acuh. Ia segera berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang menggeram kesal di tempatnya.

-

"Semuanya menjadi 25 ribu _won_ , tuan."penjaga kasir Supermarket itu tersenyum pada Luhan, sembari memasukkan belanjaan Luhan yang menggunung kedalam kantungan plastik dengan logo khas dari Supermarket tersebut.

Luhan mengangguk, ia segera merogoh saku belakangnya untuk mengambil dompet.

Tapi tunggu dulu..

Raba saku depan, raba lagi saku belakang.. Tapi tidak jua ia temukan keberadaan dompetnya itu, meskipun ia sudah merogoh semua saku celananya. Luhan dibuat panik karenanya, apalagi saat melihat pandangan penjaga kasir yang menatapnya seolah menuntut untuk segera menyelesaikan transaksi. Tanpa sadar Luhan mendesah frustasi saat mengingat dompet serta ponselnya tertinggal di tas ranselnya, dan tas ranselnya itu berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia bisa seceroboh ini? Luhan mengutuk dalam hati. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia meletakkan kembali kantung belanjaannya di atas meja kasir, sembari tersenyum salah tingkah Luhan berucap. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya dompetku tertinggal di rumah. Apa bisa aku mengambilnya sebentar? Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi kesini untuk membayar belanjaanku."

Penjaga kasir itu beserta wajah masamnya, menarik belanjaan Luhan dengan kasar untuk ia letakkan di bawah meja kasir. "Kau harus menitipkan sesuatu benda berharga disini sebagai jaminan. Jika tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi, tuan."balasnya datar.

Luhan menyerengitkan dahinya. "Mengapa begitu? Apa kau takut aku tidak kembali lagi kesini? Tenang saja, aku akan tetap kembali. Dan apa yang bisa kutitipkan sebagai jaminan, jika saja semua benda berhargaku tertinggal di dalam tas?"Luhan bersikeras.

Penjaga kasir itu menggeleng, disertai wajah _sewot_ nya. "Maaf, tapi itu sudah menjadi ketentuan Supermarket ini. Jika kau merasa dirugikan, kau bisa saja menulis perihal masukkan pada mading dekat pintu masuk."

"Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak ingin menulis sekarang! Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bisa pulang dan mengambil dompetku. Tenang saja aku pasti akan kembali kesini lagi."balas Luhan sedikit jengkel sekarang.

"Tidak bisa, tuan. Kau harus menitipkan barang berhargamu dulu sebagai jaminan, itu sudah menjadi ketentuan kami. Ketentuan itu mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat, hanya karena kau berjanji kau akan kembali lagi kesini!"balas penjaga kasir dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sudah ku--"ucapan Luhan harus terhenti saat seseorang dari arah belakang-- yang kini mengambil posisi disampingnya, angkat bicara. Dengan segera Luhan menoleh untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menyela ucapannya.

"Masukkan _list_ belanjaan orang itu kedalam punyaku."orang itu meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya diatas meja kasir, tanpa menatap Luhan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, _ne_."penjaga kasir yang tadi sibuk berdebat dengan Luhan mulai menghitung belanjaan orang itu.

Luhan terpaku di tempatnya, menatap lelaki itu dalam diam, hingga urusan transaksinya dengan penjaga kasir selesai.

"Aku akan membayarmu kem--"belum selesai Luhan berbicara, lelaki itu menyela.

"Tidak perlu. Lain kali jangan buat dirimu terlihat lebih memalukan lagi dari ini."setelah berucap demikian, lelaki itu berlalu pergi. Menyisakan ketertegunan Luhan akan betapa sombongnya lelaki itu.

"Aigoo, sombong sekali."Luhan berdecak sebal, dengan masih memperhatikan punggung tegap lelaki itu, hingga berlalu dari pandangannya.

Lelaki yang sama dengan yang ia temui di taman, lelaki berwajah datar dan menyebalkan.

Ya, menyebalkan..

Sangat,

Menyebalkan!

-

Pria mungil itu langsung melebarkan senyumnya saat mendapati sepasang tangan tengah melingkari pinggangnya erat, diikuti dagu yang menumpu pada bahunya. Ia terkekeh geli saat kemudian lelaki yang merupakan kekasihnya itu menghembuskan nafasnya di perpotongan lehernya, sesekali hidung lelaki itu mengendus, menikmati aroma parfum yang ia pakai.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Jongin-ah. Aku harus memasak untuk makan malam, jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku."

Lelaki yang bernama Jongin itu menggeleng, pertanda ia enggan melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak mau."serunya terdengar seperti rengekan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum berbalik menghadap sang kekasih, ia kecup ringan bibir Jongin sebelum tersenyum. "Lepaskan aku, Jongin-ah."

"Ani, Kyung. Aku ingin memelukmu terus, memasaklah aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kau mengangguku, Jongin-ah."

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang menggeleng. "Aku hanya memeluk pinggangmu, Kyung. Tidak dengan tanganmu."suara Jongin teredam karena kepalanya Ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau membatasi ruang gerakku, Kim Jongin."

"Heol, tidak bisakah kalian berhenti mengumbar kemesraan di segala tempat?"suara dingin bernada datar khas yang mereka kenali sebagai suara Oh Sehun terdengar dari arah belakang, dengan segera mereka menoleh kebelakang bersamaan.

"Kau iri ya, Sehun?"goda Jongin dengan wajah tengilnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeleng. Berjalan mendekat, kemudian menyerahkan kantungan plastik berisi beberapa bahan makanan pesanan Kyungsoo. "Jangan lupa untuk mengganti uangku nanti, Kyung."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, Sehun segera berlalu pergi dari dapur. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergiannya penuh tanya.

Sementara itu, Sehun langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Hatinya tak dapat dipungkiri merasakan sakit saat seperti biasanya menyaksikan kemesraan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Apa yang salah dengan hatinya? Apa yang salah dengan perasaannya? Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan?

-

Sepulang dari Supermarket, Luhan tidak langsung kembali ke rumah komunitas. Ia memilih duduk seorang diri di taman. Bertemankan beberapa camilan yang banyak berupa cokelat, Luhan menikmati waktu sorenya dengan perasaan damai. Namun, kedamaian itu langsung sirna sesaat pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian di supermarket tadi, belum lagi yang di taman. Lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya geram dan penasaran di saat yang bersamaan. Membuatnya kesal, sekaligus membuatnya tertarik. Tanpa sadar, gigitan Luhan pada cokelat ketiga yang sore ini Ia makan, bertambah kuat. Ia menjadi gemas sendiri. Tolong, ingatkan Luhan untuk menampar pipi orang itu, jika nanti mereka di pertemukan kembali.

"Luhan _Oppa_ ,"

Luhan tanpa sadar menegang di tempat kala pendengarannya menangkap suara familiar yang begitu ia kenali. Itu suara In Ha. Luhan segera menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan wajah gembira In Ha yang menatapnya penuh antusias.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

In Ha sedikit tersentak saat Luhan berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Juga membuat kepercayaan dirinya sedikit menciut. "Jangan membentakku, _Oppa_. Kau tidak pernah membentakku sebelumnya."

Luhan mendengus, merasa muak seketika dengan suara manja milik wanita itu. "Tolong bedakan nada suara orang yang membentak dan marah, In Ha-ya."

In Ha mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa sebal. "Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa, _Oppa_? Sudah lebih seminggu kau tidak memberiku kabar. Pesan yang ku kirim padamu juga tidak pernah dibalas. Belum lagi teleponku yang terus kau abaikan. Sebegitu marahnya Luhan _Oppa_ , padaku, huh?"

Luhan tersenyum, namun bukan tipe senyuman yang menyenangkan. "Bukankah aku sudah melepasmu? Pergilah, In Ha. Berlama-lama berbicara denganmu membuat selera makanku hilang."tukas Luhan santai, ia segera membereskan beberapa bungkus cokelat yang berserakan di atas bangku taman. Memasukkanya kembali ke dalam bungkusan, dan segera bangun, beranjak pergi dari sana sebelum teriakan In Ha menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Oppa_ , kembalilah padaku. Aku sungguh masih mencintaimu, _Luhannie_."

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, terpaku di tempat. Memunggungi In Ha yang sudah berurai air mata. Jujur, hati Luhan bergetar mendengar pengakuan mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi saat ini, perasaan kecewa di hatinya lebih mendominasi hingga mematahkan getaran itu. Persetan dengan cinta, jika benar wanita itu mencintainya, maka ia tidak akan pernah mencoba mengkhianati Luhan.

"Omong kosong dengan semua yang kau ucapkan, In Ha-ya."setelah berkata demikian, Luhan segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanpa memerdulikan lagi In Ha yang meraung memanggilnya.

Kalau memang sudah patah, mana mungkin bisa lagi disatukan? Sekeras apapun merekatkan, yang patah tetap tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi seperti sedia kala.

-

Saat ketika Luhan pulang ke rumah komunitas, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah pertengkaran adu mulut antara Tao dan Baekhyun. Mereka mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting sebenarnya, tapi karena mereka berdua begitu kekanak-kanakan, hal yang sepele pun berubah menjadi besar dan patut untuk diperjuangkan kemenangan perdebatan mereka.

Saat ia berjalan melewati dua orang itu, entah bagaimana caranya bisa membuat Baekhyun dan Tao diam seketika. Padahal ia sama sekali belum buka suara, hal itu tentu saja membuatnya heran.

"Kenapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Luhan ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun dan Tao yang memandanginya penasaran.

Seakan sudah terlatih, Baekhyun dan Tao kembali secara bersamaan menggeleng, pertanda mereka tidak mempersalahkan apapun. "Tidak, tidak ada apapun."jawab Tao cepat.

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali berbalik, menuju sofa ruang tamu.

Baekhyun mengabaikan eksistensi Tao di sana dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, mengambil duduk di sampingnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng, samar. Ia hanya diam, karena memang moodnya sudah sangat memburuk.

Seakan tidak percaya, Baekhyun kembali mencecar Luhan dengan pertanyaan yang mewakili rasa penasaran sekaligus khawatirnya. "Kau tidak mungkin sedang dalam keaadaan yang baik, Lu. Ceritakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menjadi tidak bersemangat seperti ini."desak Baekhyun.

Luhan masih menggeleng, enggan untuk buka suara apalagi bercerita.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, gusar. Ia menatap dalam pada Luhan yang bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. "Ayolah, Luhan. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Tidak sekarang, Baekhyunnie. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang hanyalah sandaran. Pikiranku terasa amat berat saat ini."

Baekhyun memilih diam, tidak lagi mengusik Luhan untuk memberitahunya penyebab kemurungan pemuda itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap dalam Luhan yang sudah larut dalam lamunannya. Mata pemuda itu berkaca, seolah tengah berusaha keras menahan lelehan kesedihan yang siap kapan saja jatuh.

"Aku bertemu, In Ha."

Baekhyun sudah dapat menduganya. Untuk saat ini setidaknya hal tersebut lah yang paling memungkinkan. In Ha. Perempuan yang menjadi penyebab utama Luhan menjadi sakit hati.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"Baekhyun bertanya. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Merasa empati dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang sedang di rasakan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang, sarat akan kelelahan. Bukti seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk tetap baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya tidak seperti itu. "Dia bilang, dia masih mencintaiku."lirihnya.

Baekhyun menggeram, merasa sangat muak dengan In Ha. "Lu--"

"Aku tahu, Baek. Aku tahu."Luhan memotong cepat. Ia menghadap Baekhyun sepenuhnya. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau perasaanku masih sepenuhnya untuknya."

Sekarang Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi harus berkomentar seperti apa. Ia ingin marah pada Luhan, mencaci kebodohan pemuda itu, karena masih mencintai perempuan yang sudah nyata sekali menyakitinya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berkata, jadinya Baekhyun hanya mengelus-elus teratur punggung sahabatnya itu. Berharap hanya dengan begitu, ia bisa menyalurkan energi positif agar Luhan bisa tetap berpikir jernih.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang sedang asyik menonton TV. Sebelum Luhan datang, yang mereka rebutkan adalah remote TV. Baekhyun berdecak, nampak tidak rela karena Tao berhasil menonton channel yang ingin ia tonton. "Tao-ya,"panggilnya pelan.

Tao berdehem, nampak enggan menoleh.

"Bisakah kau pergi ke dapur sebentar? Ambilkan Luhan segelas air."bisiknya.

Tao menoleh, ia kemudian menatap Luhan yang nampak tertekan terhadap sesuatu. Juga pada Baekhyun yang nampak sibuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Ia meragu, ia tidak ingin setelah ia bangkit ke dapur, Baekhyun mengambil remote TV yang saat ini ia kuasai. "Tenang Tao-ya. Aku tidak akan mengambil remote-nya. Sekarang pergilah ke dapur."

Tao akhirnya mengangguk, meskipun sedikit enggan. Ia meletakkan remote TV di atas sofa, seberang tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk.

Sebelum Tao sempat menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Luhan, ia lebih dulu berteriak heboh, tidak terima kalau remote yang ia kuasai--hasil kemenangannya memperebutkan benda itu dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya, saat ada seseorang yang mengambil remote itu dan membanting tubuhnya sendiri di sofa, seberang Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk.

"Arghh, Sehun!!"Tao merengek gemas, ia segera menyerahkan gelas air putih yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun, dan segera mendekat pada Sehun. Berjuang kembali memperebutkan apa yang sebelumnya telah menjadi miliknya.

Luhan tidak memerdulikan apapun, bahkan bujukan Baekhyun padanya untuk menenangkan diri dan meminum segelas air lebih dulu. Luhan juga tidak perduli pada Tao yang tengah bersiteru heboh di seberang tempat duduknya. Tapi saat sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar, membuat Luhan seperti tergelitik untuk segera membuka matanya.

"Minggir, Tao-ya. Kau menyebalkan!"

Luhan memekik kaget, ia bahkan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Tingkahnya itu sontak saja membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, juga Tao dan Sehun yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Luhan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Ia menunjuk sosok Luhan, memastikan sosok tersebut benar-benar nyata dan tidak akan pudar di telan udara.

"K-kau?!"Jerit Luhan berlebihan.

Sehun berdecak malas, ia bahkan merotasikan bola matanya. "Dasar penguntit!"makinya berbisik, tidak-- bukan berbisik, melainkan berseru nyaring. Membuat Luhan langsung melayangkan pelototan tajam padanya. "Aku bukan penguntit!"

Sehun tertawa tanpa minat. "Tapi tindakanmu mengatakan, ya."

Luhan menggeram, hampir saja hendak mendatangi Sehun dan melayangkan sebuah bogeman mentah, jika saja Baekhyun dan Tao tidak buru-buru mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Tenanglah, Lu."Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada Sehun. "Apa masalahmu, Sehun?"

"Seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu, pada orang yang berada di sana, _hyung_. Bukan aku."

Luhan melengos tidak percaya, merasa begitu konyol saat Tao dan Baekhyun beralih menatapnya. "Kenapa kalian menatapku?"

Tao menggeleng, begitu pula Baekhyun. Tapi seolah ingin memastikan suatu hal, Baekhyun buka suara. "Kau mengikuti, Sehun?"tanyanya.

"A-apa?!"Luhan berteriak tidak terima. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, menatapnya tajam. "Dia yang mengikutiku, Baek."bantahnya.

Sehun mencibir. "Oh, ya? Bukannya aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu?"ia menyeringai. "Kau bahkan berjalan mengendap-ngendap saat di taman."

Luhan berdiri, membuat pengangan Baekhyun maupun Tao di lengannya, terlepas begitu saja. Mereka berdua bahkan sempat terjungkal ke samping. "Aku tidak mengendap saat itu! Jangan mengada-ngada, Tuan Sok Tau!"

"Kau ingin kembali berdebat?"tanya Sehun santai.

Luhan menggeram, merasa kalau amarahnya mungkin sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Ia mendatangi Sehun tergesa, hingga tanpa sengaja kakinya menabrak ujung kaki meja. Pemuda itu memekik kaget saat ia oleng dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

Luhan meringis, merasakan sakit yang menyengat pada ujung ibu jari kakinya. Jika saja Tao tidak bersiul heboh, Luhan rasa ia tidak akan sadar jika ia jatuh menimpa Sehun. Cepat-cepat saja ia hendak bangun, namun Sehun malah dengan sengaja melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan, menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu.

Luhan terkejut, ia melotot tajam pada Sehun. Meronta sekuat tenaga agar ia bisa lepas dari kukungan lengan milik pemuda itu.

Sehun tak mau kalah, ia semakin erat memeluk pinggang Luhan. Sorot matanya begitu tajam, isyarat tak langsung untuk Luhan agar diam.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , Tao-ya, bisakah kalian pergi sebentar?"itu Sehun, pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, meminta Baekhyun dan Tao untuk meninggalkan ia dan Luhan untuk sementara waktu.

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas seraya berkacak pinggang. Matanya berhiaskan sorot jahil, membuat Tao yang berada di sampingnya memutar bola matanya jengah. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Luhan, eoh?"

"Mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan malam yang panas,"celetuk Tao asal.

Luhan menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya untuk pemuda bermata panda itu. "Aku akan mengirimmu ke habitat asalmu, setelah ini berakhir, Huang Zi Tao!"Luhan berdesis sinis, menakut-nakuti Tao yang langsung kabur setelah mendengar ancamannya.

Baekhyun tertawa, memutuskan untuk menyusul Tao dan mengejeknya.

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun juga pergi meninggalkannya, berteriak heboh, menyuruh lelaki itu untukberbalik dan membantunya lepas dari kukungan Sehun.

"Saran Tao terdengar bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya?"

Luhan segera beralih pada Sehun, menghela nafasnya panjang. "Apa sebenarnya maumu, hah?"

Sehun mengedik bahunya acuh. "Tidak ada."balasnya.

Luhan menggeram marah, sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan pada telinga kiri Sehun. Ia mengulas senyum saat Sehun menatapnya curiga. "Aku setuju. Saran Tao tidak terdengar buruk."

Sehun melengos tidak percaya, ia bahkan sempat terbatuk sekali. "K-kau bercanda?"

Merasa kalau Sehun lengah, Luhan segera mendekat dan menggigit telinga Sehun kuat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SIALAN!!"

Kukungan Sehun terlepas, Luhan segera bangkit dan bergegas menyusul Baekhyun dan Tao yang berada di taman belakang, bersama dengan anggota lain. Ada Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, bahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo disana. Luhan berlari kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mendudukkan dirinya paksa di tengah-tengah.

Sehun datang, menatapnya tajam seraya terus mengusapi telinga kirinya yang masih terasa perih.

"Tumben sekali, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengalihkan atensinya ke sumber suara. Ia berdecak pelan sebelum mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang melambai kecil padanya.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya setelah mengambil duduk di samping lelaki dengan mata besar, layaknya burung hantu itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, terlihat amat hangat. Melihatnya, menciptakan desiran halus yang menggelitik perut Sehun. "Tumben sekali kau keluar dari kamarmu?"Kyungsoo balik bertanya, basa-basi.

Jongin yang duduk di samping kanan Kyungsoo sempat melirik sebentar, sebelum kembali larut dalam canda yang dibuat oleh Suho. Ia tertawa, meski tidak diketahui siapapun ada sebersit percikan cemburu di benaknya, saat kekasihnya bersikap begitu hangat pada Sehun. Tanpa sadar ia merangkul Kyungsoo, menariknya lebih dekat hingga kekasihnya itu bersandar di dadanya. Fokusnya tetap pada obrolan, namun telinga tetap terjaga untuk mendengarkan percakapan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Sehun melihatnya, percikan cemburu yang berkobar di mata Jongin. Pun juga sisi posessifnya yang mendadak waspada saat ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Sehun menyadarinya, ia juga tahu kalau Jongin merasa perlu membatasi gerak kekasihnya sendiri ketika berada dekat dengannya. Hal yang lumrah sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja membuat sisi tidak suka Sehun keluar. Mencoba mengabaikan itu semua, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula melirik lengan Jongin yang mendekap Kyungsoo, menjadi kearah lain. "Aku hanya sedang merasa bosan, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, merasa kalau posisinya sekarang begitu risih, dengan perlahan ia melepas rangkulan Jongin. Ia mengangkat pandangannya begitu merasakan aura tidak enak yang menguar dari kekasihnya itu. Menghela nafasnya sekali, sebelum dengan cepat mengecup singkat pipi Jongin. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Kai."serunya seolah merasakan kecemburuan Jongin.

Jongin yang semula cemberut, melebarkan senyumnya setelah Kyungsoo mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipinya. Ia mengangguk, pertanda ia tidak lagi mempersalahkan apapun lagi.

Setelah Jongin kembali bergabung dengan obrolan, Kyungsoo beralih pada Sehun. Ia tersenyum, memandang teduh lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. "Kau sudah makan?"

Sehun menoleh, membiarkan iris matanya bersitatap dengan binar mata Kyungsoo yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya untuk berlaku lembut pada lelaki itu. "Belum,"jawabnya langsung. Melihat kalau Kyungsoo hendak menyemburkan protesnya, Sehun segera menyambung ucapannya. "Aku akan makan, tapi nanti. Jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo sempat menggerutu sebentar, sebelum pandangannya menangkap tatapan tajam Sehun pada anggota baru, Luhan. Menyerengit heran, lalu ikut tertawa, saat Luhan di seberang sana sedang tertawa setelah puas mengejek Sehun.

"Kau dengannya terlihat cocok, Hun."

Sehun menoleh, mendengus tidak suka seraya menggeleng. "Tidak, Kyung. Pemuda itu menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Sehun. "Sekarang kau tidak menyukainya, Sehun. Siapa yang tahu jika besok, lusa atau seminggu kemudian kau menyukainya?"

"Seribu tahun kemudian pun aku tidak akan menyukainya, tidak akan pernah."bantah Sehun langsung.

Kyungsoo tertawa. Sudut matanya bahkan sampai berair, karena menurutnya Sehun begitu lucu. "Jangan seperti itu, Hun. Kau bahkan tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi satu menit kemudian. Bagaimana bisa kau memastikan bahwa perasaanmu akan tetap sama sampai seribu tahun yang akan datang?"

Sehun diam, ia memandangi Kyungsoo dalam. "Aku yakin perasaanku akan tetap sama, Kyung."tukasnya sungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo yang semula tertawa, perlahan menghentikan tawanya. Merasa aneh dengan tatapan Sehun, juga nada suaranya yang berbeda. Tidak berusaha menebak-nebak, ia memilih mengedikkan bahunya acuh, menepis segala pikiran yang tidak seharusnya terpikir olehnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Hun."

Sehun ikut mengedikkan bahunya, lalu tertawa saat Kyungsoo juga tertawa. Mereka bertatapan seperkian detik, setelah tawa mereka reda. Setelahnya Kyungsoo tersenyum teduh, memandangi Sehun. Begitupula Sehun yang turut serta tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo.

Sementara Luhan tertegun ketika pemuda di seberang tempat duduknya tengah tertawa hangat bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Luhan tidak tahu persis. Ia hanya merasa aneh begitu menyaksikan sendiri Sehun terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ekspresinya saat berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun menjadi sosok yang begitu lain saat bersama dengan Kyungsoo, itu yang Luhan tangkap selama beberapa saat ini. Pribadinya berubah menjadi hangat, bahkan ia tidak segan untuk tertawa lebar ataupun tersenyum hangat.

Seolah sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan seseorang, Sehun mengalihkan atensinya yang semula pada Kyungsoo, menjadi kearah Luhan yang tengah memandanginya intens. Tatapan yang Luhan pancarkan begitu penasaran akan sesuatu. Entah apa, Sehun juga tidak tahu. Ia memilih acuh, menghiraukan Luhan dan balik menatap Kyungsoo.

-

Malam sudah cukup larut, saat Luhan akhirnya sadar dan melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Refleks matanya terbelalak, begitu ia lihat jarum pendek yang menandakan hitungan jam sudah merambat naik menuju pukul sebelas. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri, saat kemudian ponsel di saku _hoodie_ nya bergetar, itu pasti Choi Minho-- butler pribadinya. Benar saja, saat melihat nama pemanggil sekilas, ia menghela nafasnya, pasrah. Jarinya bergerak mengeser tombol hijau.

"Selamat malam, Minho _hyung_."sapanya pelan, dengan nafas yang tertahan tanpa sadar saat detik berikutnya tidak juga ia dengar balasan apapun dari butler pribadinya itu.

" _Ah, Luhan, maaf. Tadi aku menjauhkan ponselku sebentar, karena paman Huang menanyai jam keberangkatanku_."suara Minho akhirnya terdengar, membuat Luhan langsung menghela nafasnya lega.

"Hmm, tak apa, _hyung_. Ada apa?"

Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya penasaran, seolah ingin tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengannya di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Minho _hyung_?"

Luhan langsung mengangguk begitu Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, berseberangan dengannya, berseru tanpa suara.

Luhan mendekatkan kembali ponselnya. " _Luhan, hei. Kau masih di sana_?"

"Aku masih di sini, hyung. Ada apa?"

Decakan sebal terdengar, Luhan sangat yakin kalau Minho di ujung sambungan sana tengah merotasikan bola matanya. " _Aku benci mengulang ucapanku, rusa kecil_."gerutu Minho sebal. " _Tapi aku akan mengulangnya kali ini, hanya kali ini_."ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang mendengus, merasa geli dengan gerutuan Minho. "Baiklah, _hyung_. Rusa kecilmu ini mengerti."balas Luhan jenaka.

" _Apa kau sudah sampai rumah? Aku menanyaimu itu tadi_."

Luhan diam sebentar, berusaha menarik kesimpulan dari ucapan Minho tadi. "Kau tidak pulang, ya?"tanyanya memastikan.

Luhan mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minho selanjutnya, yang menanyai keberadaannya saat ini. Namun ia melempar kode pada Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengetuk jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.

Baekhyun berhasil mengartikan kode yang Luhan lempar padanya. Segera saja ia buka _lock_ ponselnya untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang, setelahnya ikut memekik heboh.

"Astaga, Luhan, kau melewatkan waktu pulangmu?!"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, merasa jengkel dengan Baekhyun. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun ikut memekik heboh seperti itu, Luhan hanya tidak ingin mengganggu obrolan yang lain, tapi--ya sudahlah, karena suara pekikan heboh Baekhyun sudah terlanjur menghentikan obrolan anggota yang lain. Ia memilih mematikan sambungan telepon dengan Minho dan beralih mengiriminya pesan, memberitahunya kalau saat ini dirinya sedang bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Diantara semua teman Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah yang seringkali menjadi incaran Minho, bila Luhan tidak ada, menghilang tanpa memberinya kabar apapun.

"Jam malam? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada orang yang menerapkan batasan waktu malam."

Luhan langsung menoleh kesal pada Tao, saat pemuda itu bergumam menyindirnya. Belum sempat ia buka mulut hendak meralat ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan, waktu malam yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun.

"Bukan seperti itu, Tao-ya. Luhan punya semacam butler pribadi yang tinggal di samping _flat_ -nya. Nah, butler itulah yang menerapkan sistem waktu malam untuk Luhan. Jika lewat dari jam sepuluh malam, selama tiga hari berturut-turut, maka Luhan akan di pulangkan kembali ke Beijing."Chanyeol mengedik bahunya acuh, mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan dengusan geli.

Luhan merotasikan bola matanya, jengah. "Kurasa bagian aku yang akan di pulangkan ke Beijing, tidak seharusnya kau ceritakan, _Big ear_."

Chanyeol meringis, lalu melebarkan senyumnya, dengan tengilnya ia memberikan Luhan V-sign. "Maaf,"serunya polos.

Luhan berniat mengabaikan Chanyeol, jika saja pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin langsung melempar sendal rumah yang ia pakai saat ini. "Bagaimana jika malam ini kau menginap di sini saja, Lu? Aku dan Baekhyun juga akan menginap. Untuk urusan Minho, biar aku yang meneleponnya dan menggantikanmu untuk memberinya alasan."

Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol langsung mengangguk setuju, ia menyeringai. "Kau bisa tidur bersama Sehun"

Tao yang duduk di samping Kris, ikut menyeringai, mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun dan arti seringainya itu. "Menghabiskan malam yang panas,"celetuknya yang membuat Sehun maupun Luhan kompak menyerukan kata tidak, secara bersamaan.

"TIDAK!!"

Hening sesaat, sebelum baik Luhan maupun Sehun sadar dan saling melempakan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau,"tolak Sehun.

Luhan menggeram, ia bahkan menggeleng kuat, seolah bayangan tidur satu ruangan dengan pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya itu, nampak sangat buruk. "Aku juga tidak mau!"serunya berlebihan.

Baekhyun tertawa, seperkian detik sebelum melontarkan siulan menggodanya. "Baiklah, kita akan pulang dan berakhir dengan Minho yang akan--"

" _Fine_ , aku akan menginap di sini"putusnya jengkel.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung ber- _highfive_ , merasa kalau rencana yang sempat mereka diskusikan sebelumnya akan berjalan dengan mulus. Mereka sepakat menjodohkan Luhan dengan Sehun.

"Tapi tidak dengan ide sekamar dengan pemuda itu,"Luhan menunjuk sosok Sehun di seberangnya dengan bengis.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ide sekamar dengan Sehun, Luhan?"Luhan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. "Dia pemuda yang baik."sambungnya.

Sejujurnya Luhan ingin sekali mendengus, tapi ia tidak tega pada Kyungsoo. Juga tidak mau Kyungsoo berpikiran bahwa ia tidak sopan. Setelah mengobrol dan berbincang mengenai banyak hal, kesimpulan yang Luhan dapatkan dari sosok Kyungsoo adalah, pribadi pemuda itu begitu lembut, hangat dan juga nampak bersahabat. Sangat tidak kontras sebenarnya dengan wajah yang dimiliki pemuda itu. "Aku akan tidur di luar saja."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pertanda ia setuju dengan keputusan Luhan tadi. "Bagus jika begitu,"celetuknya yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo memicing tidak suka padanya, tatapan tajamnya mengirimkan sejenis sinyal tidak terbantahkan yang langsung direspon dengusan dari Sehun.

"Dia yang tidak ingin sekamar denganku, Kyung."bantah Sehun ketika tatapan Kyungsoo belum jua melunak.

"Sehun-ah, jangan seperti itu pada Luhan."

Mau tak mau, suka tidak suka, akhirnya Sehun menghela nafasnya, menyerah. Dari pada ia berakhir tidak bisa melihat senyum hangat Kyungsoo, lebih baik ia mengalah. Segera saja ia bangkit dan melangkah pergi, jika saja suara Kris tidak terdengar setelahnya. "Oh Sehun,"panggilnya.

Sehun berhenti melangkah, tanpa berbalik ia menjawab. "Aku mengerti, hyung."jawabnya seolah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang di ungkit pemuda itu.

Kris meletakkan kaleng sodanya perlahan, disusul dengan suara dingin yang kembali ia dengungkan sebagai peringatan untuk Sehun. "Jangan bertindak bodoh, adik kecil. Dan apa yang pernah kubilang, tentang etika berbicara dengan orang lain?"

Diiringi helaan nafas yang panjang, Sehun berbalik arah. Membiarkan matanya bersitatap langsung dengan Kris. "Tatap matanya jika orang itu sedang berbicara denganmu."Sehun berucap malas.

Kris tersenyum sekilas, kemudian beralih pada Luhan. "Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang, Luhan. Kau akan sekamar dengan Sehun."ucapnya dengan nada tidak terbantahkan.

Memutuskan untuk mengalah, akhirnya Luhan mengangguk dan segera beranjak mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya, Kris!"

Luhan yang belum terlalu jauh, menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar teguran Kyungsoo. Sudut hatinya tergelitik, penasaran dengan sesuatu hingga membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Belum pernah ia merasakan sebuah gejolak asing yang begitu mengganggu, seperti yang saat ini ia rasakan. Ini bukan perasaan cemburu, Luhan yakin dengan hal itu. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, sangat tidak mungkin bukan, Luhan merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Hatinya tidak sakit, sama sekali. Berbeda rasa seperti yang pernah ia rasakan saat melihat In Ha berciuman dengan orang lain. Luhan begitu cemburu saat itu, hatinya bahkan sangat sakit. Dan saat melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan tidak merasakan rasa sakit demikian. Ia hanya merasa bahwa hatinya tergelitik, mungkin sejenis rasa penasaran yang berlebihan. Tapi kenapa, Luhan tetap tidak menyukainya? Melihat Sehun begitu banyak berekspresi saat bersama dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan merasa buruk. Merasa tersaingi entah karena apa, dirinya pun tidak tahu. Aneh memang, tapi tetap saja sangat mengganggunya.

Menggeleng kuat, berusa membuat dirinya sendiri sadar, Luhan memilih mengabaikan gejolak aneh yang ia rasakan, menepis segala pikiran yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan, Luhan kembali mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Setibanya di kamar pemuda itu, Luhan tanpa disuruh langsung masuk dan membiarkan Sehun menutup pintu dengan geraman kesal yang tertahan. Ia berbalik, memandangi Sehun yang sibuk mengambil selimut dan bantal dalam lemari penyimpanan. Wajah pemuda itu begitu datar, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Luhan bahkan tidak menemukan satu kerutanpun yang menandakan pemuda itu sedang berpikir atau memikirkan sesuatu. Sehun begitu misterius, bahkan Luhan tidak bisa menebak pribadi sesungguhnya yang ada di balik wajah dingin itu. Terlalu tidak tersentuh, terjamah bahkan memikirkannya pun terlalu menguras energi.

Sehun meletakkan begitu saja selimut beserta bantal di ranjang samping tempat tidurnya. Memang di rumah komunitas ini, masing-masing anggota mempunyai satu ranjang dalam satu kamar yang diisi oleh dua orang. Diantar sebelas orang yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini-- termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, hanya Sehun yang belum memiliki _roommate_. Pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan apapun, memasuki kamar mandi setelah mengambil baju tidurnya dalam lemari.

Luhan hanya diam, sejujurnya ia mengerti kalau Sehun sedang terganggu karena keberadaanya. Tapi jika Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang, maka itu akan menjadi keputusan yang percuma saja. Karena kamera pengawas yang dipasang-- entah dimana keberadaannya di sudut rumahnya, pasti akan merekamnya jika ia mulai melangkah masuk ke rumah. Selain butler, Minho juga merangkap sebagai seorang _hacker_. Dan sistem keamanan yang di pasangnya itu pasti akan merespon ketika keberadaanya mulai mencapai pintu rumah. Setelah itu, waktu dan segala kegiatan Luhan di dalam rumah akan terekam dan tersambung langsung pada server yang ada di tempat Ayahnya di Beijing, dan jika ia melanggar waktu malam yang diterapkan Minho, ia akan berakhir kembali menjalankan kedisiplinan diri, melakukan segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan latihan meningkatkan pertahanan diri. Luhan sangat membenci kegiatan latihan itu, sungguh. Latihan tersebut adalah kegiatan paling memuakkan yang berada di paling bawah daftar yang ingin ia lakukan. Mungkin akan terlalu naif, jika Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak merasa risih dengan segala hal yang berniat melindunginya, namun sebenarnya sungguh mengganggunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekeras apapun Luhan menolak, ia tetap akan diperlakukan selayaknya pangeran yang sedang merantau di negeri orang. Dilepas, namun tidak benar-benar dilepas. Dibiarkan bebas tanpa pengawasan, namun sebenarnya hal tersebut hanya sebagai cara untuk lebih meningkatkan pengawasan, guna memastikan bahwa pangeran tetap aman, meskipun berada jauh dari pandangan sang Raja. Luhan bukanlah seorang pangeran, ia juga bukan seorang anak presiden atau perdana menteri yang perlu dijaga dengan ketat. Ia hanyalah seorang anak pemimpin mafia yang harus diasingkan jauh dari pandangan dan dunia kejahatan tersebut, agar tetap bisa hidup aman.

Luhan tersenyum miris, mengingat selama ini ia belum pernah sekalipun mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa hidup bebas. Benar- benar hidup tanpa pengawasan yang begitu mengganggunya. Setiap kakinya melangkah, maka penjaga yang dikirim Ayahnya khusus untuk menjaganya, akan turut serta melangkah mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Luhan bahkan tidak benar- benar memiliki teman, selain Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Minho tentu saja. Hanya dengan merekalah, Luhan merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri, tanpa perlu bersikap tertutup.

Lamunan Luhan terpecah saat mendengar suara kamar mandi yang dibuka. Sehun keluar dari sana dengan kaos putih polos dan celana training berwarna hitam. Rambut pemuda itu basah dan nampak tengah dikeringkan menggunakan handuk.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil saat ketika Sehun berbicara demikian padanya, setelah menggantung handuk di tempatnya. Ia menjawab dengan gelengan dan memilih langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, begitu dilihatnya awan mendung yang ada di sekitar Luhan. Ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu. Jadi ia memilih tidak perduli dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, dengan posisi menyamping, memunggungi Luhan.

Cukup lama suasana berlalu dengan hening, Sehun tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa dibuat tidak bisa tidur, hanya karena penasaran dengan sikap pemuda yang tidur di ranjang sebelah. Saat ia hendak berbalik, memastikan kalau Luhan sudah tidur--agar setidaknya ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ingin tahu tentang apapun, tahu-tahu suara pemuda itu terdengar, menghentikan niatannya untuk berbalik arah.

"Kau sudah tidur?"Luhan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya guna mengintip Sehun, memastikan apakah pemuda itu masih terjaga ataukah sudah terlelap.

Begitu dirasa Sehun tidak merespon pertanyaannya tadi, Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun sudah tidur. Ia kembali pada posisi sebelumnya, terlentang dengan tangan yang menjadi penyangga kepalanya. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pencahayaan yang minim, sebab Sehun sudah mematikan lampu dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur.

Sehun kembali membuka matanya, memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga. Entah perasaan apa namanya, hatinya tergelitik untuk lebih ingin tahu tentang Luhan. Tidak berusaha menyangkal, Sehun membiarkan saja telinga serta pikirannya berkerja untuk mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Luhan dan mengolahnya untuk kemudian ia simpan untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya.

"Namaku, Xi Luhan. Aku orang China, namun sejak kecil sudah tinggal di Korea, karena sebuah alasan."Luhan menjeda ucapannya selama beberapa saat. Membiarkan keheningan malam itu, diisi oleh desiran angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu hatinya untuk menyampaikan segala sesuatu yang saat ini tengah ia pikirkan.

"Ketika melihatmu pertama kali, aku ingin sekali mengenalkan diriku, dengan cara yang baik. Di awali oleh menyebutkan nama masing-masing dan juga senyuman."Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Maaf karena tidak melakukan itu, memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar."

Sehun tetap diam, meskipun saat ini pikirannya tengah memutar kejadian siang tadi, dimana untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Ia bahkan sempat merasakan perasaan ini, tertarik akan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Kehadiran Luhan saat itu membuatnya merasa terhibur, meskipun sebelumnya ia merasa sedih karena memikirkan perasaanya yang sudah terlalu jauh pada Kyungsoo, kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Sehun. Aku selalu melakukan hal ini, menceritakan hariku sebelum tidur. Biasanya aku akan bercerita pada kamera pengawas yang keberadaannya sendiripun, aku tidak tahu. Kadang-kadang aku juga bercerita pada Minho hyung. Tapi kali ini, berhubung aku bukan berada di kamarku, juga tidak sedang menginap di _flat_ nya Minho hyung, jadinya aku akan bercerita denganmu. Kau cukup beruntung, Sehun."Luhan tertawa kecil. Di balik tawanya itu, Sehun seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan dan penderitaan yang tengah berusaha Luhan tutupi.

"Aku hari ini bertemu In Ha."Luhan menarik nafas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan. "Ia bahkan berkata masih mencintaiku. Konyol sekali bukan? Disaat aku ingin melupakannya, ia datang kembali dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintaiku. Omong kosong. Sementara dirinya juga yang sudah membuatku ingin melepaskannya. Semesta selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuat manusia bingung dan akhirnya mencari tahu."

Luhan berdecih, merasa apa yang hatinya ungkapkan begitu sulit untuk bisa ia sangkal. "Jika ditanya apakah aku masih memiliki perasaan padanya, setelah ia menyakitiku. Maka aku akan menjawab bahwa perasaanku belum berubah untuknya, masih sama, seolah kejadian saat di taman hari itu, tidak pernah terjadi. Aku orang yang bodoh memang. Meskipun begitu, terlepas dari apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku, aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya. Aku terlalu mencintainya, hingga rasanya sangat sulit untukku bisa mengabaikan setiap pesan dan panggilan darinya."Luhan menoleh, memandangi punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya. "Aku sungguh tersiksa, Sehun. Melepasnya adalah hal tersulit yang pernah coba kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa, benar-benar tidak bisa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sehun?"

Hening.

Luhan diam, Sehun pun sama..

Hingga tanya Luhan malam itu berakhir tanpa jawaban.

-

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Luhan di pagi hari. Menggeram kesal, ia mencari-cari keberadaan benda pipih tersebut, lalu menggeser tombol merah, dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia menghadap ke samping, menyamankan posisi tidurnya dalam pelukan seseorang, dan mengusak-ngusak wajahnya di dada seseorang itu, mengendus bau tubuhnya. Luhan bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya, saat ia rasa tubuhnya juga didekap lebih erat.

Tapi di detik selanjutnya, Luhan membuka matanya secara paksa. Ia tanpa sadar melotot, saat ia akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidur di dalam pelukan seseorang. Membuktikan asumsinya, tentang sosok siapa yang tengah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang dan kepalanya, Luhan perlahan mendorong kepalanya ke belakang. Membiarkan tangan seseorang itu lepas dari kepalanya, setelahnya ia menahan nafasnya sendiri melihat sosok Sehun yang tengah tertidur dengan mata terpejam. Setengah gelagapan ia melepas tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya, namun bukannya lepas, pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Luhan sempat menjerit tertahan, terlalu terkejut saat Sehun memeluknya begitu posessif, seolah tidak menginginkan Luhan beranjak satu menjauh satu sentipun.

Luhan mencoba lagi, melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dan beranjak bangun. Namun, lagi-lagi Sehun tambah mengeratkan pelukan dan menggumamkan sesuatu secara tidak jelas.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah sementara seperti ini."

Entah pendengaran Luhan yang terganggu atau hal tersebut memang tidak mungkin, gumaman Sehun terdengar begitu memohon, sarat akan kesungguhan yang mampu membuat Luhan merasa perlu berdiam diri, tidak berusaha berontak untuk melepaskan diri. Luhan membiarkan dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Sehun, sementara ia juga mengeratkan pelukan. Mengendus aroma tubuh Sehun--yang membuatnya merasa rileks, Luhan bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada Sehun. Ia tersenyum, merasa kalau suasana kali ini seperti mimpi. Tidak membiarkan semua kehangatan dan rasa nyaman dari pelukan Sehun cepat menghilang, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

Luhan bangun untuk kedua kalinya karena dering ponsel yang mengganggu. Pemuda itu beranjak bangun, mendekat pada sumber suara, nakas di ranjang sebelah, kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau mau mengangkat panggilanku, _Oppa_."terdengar suara perempuan di seberang sana, yang Luhan balas dengan gumaman samar karena ia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Apa Luhan _Oppa_ sudah tidak lagi marah padaku?"

Luhan kembali menggumam, tapi setelah di ujung sambungan sana terdengar pekikan gembira, Luhan akhirnya sadar dan menjauhkan sebentar ponselnya, matanya refleks terbelalak--lebih tepatnya merasa kesal sendiri saat ia tidak sadar mengangkat panggilan dari In Ha. Ia menggigit bibirnya, gemas karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sementara di ujung sambungan sana In Ha masih terus mengoceh tentang sesuatu tentang ber- _damai_ , dan Luhan yang tidak lagi marah padanya. Bertepatan dengan Sehun yang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, suara In Ha terdengar memanggil-manggil Luhan yang tidak bersuara apapun sedari tadi. Luhan mendekat pada Sehun, menjauhkan ponselnya hingga batas dimana tangannya cukup jauh dari jangkauan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, Luhan meminta tolong pada lelaki berwajah datar itu, tanpa sempat menyadari apa maksud tindakannya itu.

"Bantu aku, Sehun. Kumohon."Luhan memelas.

Sehun sempat ingin menolak, namun entah kenapa ia malah mengambil ponsel yang di ulurkan Luhan padanya.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa?"bisik Sehun tanpa suara.

Luhan mengibas tangannya, pertanda apapun yang akan dikatakan Sehun tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya. "Terserah, katakan apapun yang bisa membuat perempuan itu berhenti mengangguku."Luhan berbisik di telinga Sehun satunya.

Sehun menganggu mengerti, setelah itu ia mendekatkan ponsel Luhan ke telinganya.

" _Oppa_? Hei, Luhan _Oppa_? Kau dari tadi itu mendengarkanku tidak?!"

Ia berdecih geli mendengar nada suara manja bercampur kesal itu. Berdehem sekali untuk menghentikan ocehan In Ha di seberang sana, sebelum mulai bicara. "Halo, Nona. Maaf, tapi serpertinya kau sudah begitu mengganggu kekasihku. Bukankah kalian sudah berakhir? Jadi berhentilah menghubunginya atau bahkan berusaha untuk mengajaknya kembali bersama. Sekarang ia sudah bahagia bersamaku, maka dari itu berhentilah mengganggunya, oke. Kuharap kau mengerti, Nona."tanpa ada keraguan, dengan tatapan lurus memandang Luhan yang bahkan berekspresi bingung terhadap perkataannya, Sehun berujar demikan. Seringainya terulas, memangkas jarak mereka sebelum sedikit merunduk untuk mendaratkan kecupan lembut di sudut bibir Luhan.

"Yak, apa yang kau katakan, huh?! Luhan _Oppa_ adalah kekasihku, _sialan_!"

Sehun tanpa memperdulikan ocehan In Ha, hanya terfokus pada wajah Luhan yang mulai dihinggapi rona merah jambu di sekitar pipinya. Ia terkekeh geli mendapati Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap matanya seperti orang yang kebingungan. "Aku tidak perduli, kudengar kalian sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya Luhan bersamaku, jadi berhenti mengganggunya dan hiduplah dengan benar, Nona. Aku tutup, selamat tinggal."

Sambungan dimatikan, dengan Sehun yang masih memandangi Luhan sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti tadi?"Luhan mencicit pelan, kini ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali normal.

Sehun memberikan ponsel Luhan kembali, juga mengedik bahu acuh. Lantas katanya. "Mau mencobanya?"

"Apa?"

Pinggang Luhan dibawa ke dalam sebuah tarikan halus, menempel pada Sehun yang tengah tersenyum teduh. " _Kau_ dan _aku_ , kita berdua berada di posisi yang sama, bukan? Kenapa tidak membuat dua kata itu menjadi satu?"

Luhan yang tadinya memasang wajah terkejut bercampur bingung, langsung terkekeh geli atas respon perkataan Sehun. Lantas ia balik menatap penuh, membalas tatapan serupa dari yang lebih tinggi. "Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, hmm?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"ia mengedik bahunya, "Toh perasaan masing-masing dari kita juga belum sepenuhnya lurus bukan? Apa salahnya untuk mencoba?"

"Dan setelah mencoba, belum jua berhasil?"

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan kilat. "Maka mari coba sampai kita diantara kau dan aku berhasil. Keberatan untuk mencobanya, tuan penguntit?"

Luhan mendengus, pura-pura sebal. "Hei, aku bukan penguntit,"ia berkilah. "Tapi, ayo mencobanya sampai ini berhasil!"kemudian beseru dengan antusias.

Sehun tersenyum, begitupun Luhan yang turut serta mengalungkan tangannya di leher yang lebih tinggi. Lantas Sehun merunduk, membawa bibir Luhan untuk ia pagut dan ia bawa terbang menuju awang-awang.

Mari bergeser pada celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Lihat lalu ikut tertawalah karena Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga Tao sedang melakukan itu sekarang ini. Mereka saling pandang, lantas ber- _highfive_ bahagia karena rencana mereka untuk menyatukan dua orang yang tengah berciuman panas di dalam sana, akhirnya berhasil.

Ini harus dirayakan!

Benar begitu?

Tentu saja!

Dengan pemikiran demikian, mereka lantas berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dengan dunia mereka yang baru.

 **F** **IN**

A/n:

Sebenarnya ini teh bukan _oneshoot_ , tapi karena w sempat kehilangan feel buat nerusin ceritanya, makanya jadi digantungin. Ubek-ubek isi _draf_ di wattpad, dan eh malah ketemu cerita ini. Lalu dibikinlah _oneshoot_ dan aku putusin buat publish di sini. Makanya jangan heran kalo ada yang sempat baca cerita ini di sebelah, karena memang aku sempat publish cerita ini di sana tapi aku unpubh karena alurnya tiba-tiba buyar. Hewhehw.

Aih, ketawa aja typo.

So, ditunggu ya reviewnya..

Bye~


End file.
